


Theo Raeken, baby wrangler

by eliottsevak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Theo left Beacon Hills after the Anuk-ite, and gets a particularly interesting job, which may shove him back to the town he had been working so hard to avoid.





	Theo Raeken, baby wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I was thinking

"Lukas Gabriel" Theo tsked, the little blonde werewolf in his backseat was growling, at seemingly the air. He stopped growling for a moment before starting again, getting restless. 

Theo pulled over on the small Kentucky highway, unbundling Lukas from his carseat, the wolf was whining and wiggling in his seat. 

"I got you buddy, I got ya" He picked him up, he felt like a feather with his werewolf strength. Lukas was probably three and very small for his age. A little blonde blue eyed cutie pie.

He was still whining, and Theo was at a loss with what to do. He had taken care of many kids in the past 4 years but Lukas was different. 

"The-o, wan run!" Lukas babbled, slapping his palms against Theo's chest.  "No buddy, we can't, we gotta get to Mexico" He pushed his blonde streaks back. 

"Meh-he-co?" Lukas asked with wide eyes. Theo would agree that he melted at the word. "Yeah, but what about I make you a deal, we get a motel and you can play trains until bedtime?" Theo asked smiling. 

Lukas seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Face scrunched up in concentration. "Piza and hugs" Lukas looked up, eyes blown and hopeful.

"Yeah we can have pizza and cuddle" Theo sighed, he couldn't win with this kid. He buckled Lukas back in and laid a blanket on him, turning up the air conditioning just a bit.

Theo thought over what he had done. During the war with the hunters, in the Elevator he had kissed Liam, who had kissed back, but only for a second before pulling back and punching Theo. 

Theo fought with him and almost died for him still though. Theo knew he always would. When the fight was over Theo had driven off in the middle of a pack meeting, not looking back.

It had been four years since then, and well he didn't have a steady job, he practically lived in his truck still, but it was a little less lonely. 

Theo had gotten a job in a supernatural organization, basically with tiny supernatural children who's family's had been wiped out were rescued. They had other supernatural adults take them to there new home or new facilities. 

Theo loved it. Sometimes he spent a day or two with a kid, sometimes a month, but he remembered each one, had a picture with each kid. Sometimes he took a plane or a boat to get the kid to their new home. 

He always felt a stinge of pain at having to leave the kid behind, even if was with a good and stable home. Theo was just a chimera still heartbroken and running from a good pack. 

Theo was an omega. 

•••

It's the night of anuk-ite, Liam asked Theo to drive him to the Animal clinic, to meet with the pack. 

When they arrive Theo is hit with a whole set of new smells. Some smell familiar, as if left behind in rooms. Only three do actually, the rest just smell different, unnatural. 

"Theo, Liam get in" Scott opens up the door. They walk in, Liam careful of the bullet in his leg, the bullet was removed and he was still healing but he was still limping.

"Guys, Liam, my beta and Theo" Scott introduced. There were so many new faces, and he was seeing red, blood seeping out of his side.

"Theo? The murderous chimera who killed Scott?" A male voice asked. He slept familiar. "I thought I sent you to hell" Kira. Kira was back appanrelty. 

"Welcome back Kira" He said honestly.  He had no reasons to hate Liam's pack. "Isaac!" Scott snapped. Theo only then realized 'Isaac' was standing in front of him, eyes bleeding yellow and fangs extended. 

"Punch me, I deserve it" Theo nodded. No punch came, instead just whimpers. Scott had put him in check some how. 

"Theo Liam this is Isaac,  Derek, Allison, Boyd, Erica, And Cora the old pack" Scott smiled as Isaac dug his head into his shoulder. 

Theo watched carefully. 

"He's watching Scott." Allison, was Allison the one with the bow? Told him. "Who cares he won't do anything, Liam will send him back to hell" Stiles piped in. 

"I'm impressed you kept quiet this long Stiles" Theo remarked. Liam made a noise in the back of his throat. And Theo watches as an argument broke out about sending him back to hell. 

Theo dove out of the clinic, ready to leave Beacon Hills, for good. When he reached to his car, a gentle hand was pressed to his wrist. 

Allison was there, smiling. "I'm gonna let you go. Hurry, if you need anything or just want to talk call any of the numbers on this paper" Allison handed it to him.

"Hurry" she remarked, still smiling. Theo nodded and mounted his truck, speeding off as he heard them talking about where he had gone. No one would go after him, he didn't need to worry about a trial.

•••

Liam was running around the preserve, his wolf howling as he finally got to escape. His end of junior year at Beacon Hills community college. 

He still had his pack, a family, a large one too. 

While normally if was just Mason, Corey, Lori, Brett, Nolan, Alec, Erica and Boyd every summer the whole older pack came back for the summer. 

Liam was still running through the preserve when he hears it. A tiny wail. The wail is unmistakable, his mother works in a goddamn  hospital, it's a baby.

At first Liam thinks nothing of it, letting his large wolf form keep running through the preserve, but the baby smells off, weird, supernatural. So Liam chases after it. 

Well it wasn't really a Chase, more like a running until you find it sorta thing. 

He found the baby pretty quickly, still crying on the ground floor, face covered in blood. It was dried and Liam smelt it, he knew it wasn't the babies blood. 

But what was the baby? He smelt the baby again, a boy. Okay. He could work with that, but he was still a wolf and his clothes were too far away, the wind was too quick, he'd loose the sent if he went back. 

So instead he howled. He howled at the moon and waited for a pack member to show up, hopefully human.  

They did, he hears the jeep coming, out stepping Scott Isaac and Allison. Allison still had her bow on her shoulder.

He howls to signal his location. They three come running and soon enough he meets them in the middle, transforming. 

"Wow dude put your dick away" Isaac covered his eyes, Liam rolled his own and Allison handed him a change of clothes. He threw them on.

"I found a baby" Liam said, pointing months direction of the baby. "Is this like your 'I fell in a hole thing?'" Scott asked.

"No it's a baby" he lead them to wear the baby was, lying on the ground still bundled in blue. "Its a werewolf" Isaac observed, Allison knelt down and picked the boy up, slowly rocking him.

"Shhhhh" she hushed, hoping it would sleep. After minutes of passing the baby around like hot patoto it fell asleep in Liam's arms.

•••

"The organisation of who?" Stiles asked Derek, Liam was still holding this goddamn werewolf baby in his arms.

"The organisation of mistreated supernatural children. Basically when hunters kill werewolves in packs they can't take the children. Or sometimes werewolves will get kicked out of their pack for being pregnant, so the omega will just leave their baby in favor of staying alive. They work around the world and they have experienced supernatural beings take the children to new homes and different facilities" Derek explained. 

"Okay so we call them and it will take how long to get the baby?" Lydia asked. 

"Pprobably somewhere between a few days to a month or two. We'll need the baby information though" Derek. "Okay well I'm not spending my summer taking care of  cranky baby so let's do this."

•••

Lukas had been asleep for a half an hour with Theo's phone began to ring. If Theo were living out of his truck without this baby business he probably wouldn't have one, but to make sure the organization could always contact you they provided phones. 

"Hello is this Theo Raeken?" A nice women asked over the phone, the recognised it immediately. 

"You know it Ruby" He laughed. Ruby was the women who most of time got him his gigs, always recommending him to the people above her to let him take the kids to their new homes. She was an absolute sweetheart. 

"Hiya Raeken, normally I wouldn't ask you to do this for me, but Jameson from Atlanta is stuck in a snow storm in Detroit and nobody else wants to go in" She was stalling, how bad could this get.

"I know there was only place on the list you wouldn't go-" Ruby started, Theo knew immedialty. "Ruby you didn't" Theo said exasperated. "Oh but Ruby did" Ruby said. "Look Raeken I'm real sorry but your the only one I've got left. Please" she practically begged.

"Email me the info Ruby" He sighed, he was going back to fucking Beacon Hills. Goddamnit.

"Thank you Theo" She hung up, and Theo waited for the email to come on his phone.

FROM: rubysinquaofficial@gmail.com

Age: 4-9 months

Sex: Male

Species: Werewolf

Pick up Spot: Beacon Hills Animal clinic. 200th st SW. Number 4573

Goddamnit. Theo had a bad feeling about going to the clinic, the only supernatural creatures that resided there would reside within Scott's pack. 

He was defiantly gonna see some unfriendly faces. 

Shit. He needed a fucking nap.

Outgoing message to Ruby:

Say my name is not Theo alright, like David or something. 

Receiving Message from Ruby:

Already named you Dominic Willard

Outgoing message to Ruby:

Bless you

Read at 9:45 pm.

Theo went to bed.

•••

"Alright, there sending someone who's in Kentucky right now, Dominic Willard, one of their best. I guess for now since she won't stray from Liam you'll go to your apartment and take care of it?" Derek asked him.

Liam looked panicked. 

"I'll go with him, we'll buy some stuff" Allison nodded. The two disappeared into her silver Lexus.

"Thanks Allison" Liam was still holding the baby considering they didn't have a carseat and Liam didn't want the damn thing to wail again.

"No problem Li, do you think we should name him?" Allison asked. 

"I don't know. Don't you think his future parents should?" Liam said back.

"Well I'm not just calling it the baby"

"He, not it." Liam pointed out. Allison rolled her eyes. And stopped at the red light, checking her texts. 

"Did you and Isaac fuck?" Liam asked as Allison  started slurping her drink, she choked and starting spitting it out, grabbing a napkin.

"What the fuck Dunbar?" She asked, still smiling. "Like before Isaac realized he was in love with my alpha?" Liam asked.

"Fuck, yeah we did" She sounded exasperated. "And You and Scott also fucked. So technically you all practically had a threesome. And since you kissed Lydia, and Scott kissed Lydia and you kissed Scott you had another three way. So did Derek and Stiles and Lydia." Liam pointed out. 

"We are not talking about the sex life of my pack." Allison deadpanned.

"Our pack Argent. And plus, Lydia tried to Take Stiles nonexistent virginity when Derek and Stiles were fucking, and to make Stiles jealous and admit his relationship with Derek she kissed and tried to seduce Derek too" Liam pointed out in vivid memory of the whole situation, only months after Theo had left. 

"Are you calling my girlfriend a slut?" Allison asked carefully. "Nope, just pointing out the polysexual ways of the pack" Liam chided.

"Don't even get me started on the puppy pack" Allison said exasperated. She pulled into the Toys R Us and got out of her car.

Dragging Liam into another version of hell. 

•••

Liam would always remember that night. The night Theo had been vulnerable and Theo had kissed him, and he was stupid. He didn't kiss back. For moments, and when he did he pulled back, he wasn't. He wasn't gay. But a motherfucking Plot twist of the century, he was bisexual and in love with a certain  chimera of death, who had left and had yet to return. 

Everytime he even sees someone will a large build he fills with hope, it's been 4 years, he's pathetic. If he zeez bad hair or hears a snarky comment he listens for Theo's heartbeat or for the smell of lavender and sandalwood. 

He hasn't smelt it in four years. The sweatshirt that was left at Liam's home at faded of his scent and was replaced with Liam's in less then 1 month. So it was useless.

But Liam still wore it like it was the best piece of clothing. Scott was still sympathetic, Isaac understood. He apparently had worn Scott's sweatshirts all the time in Paris, was even desperate enough to ask Scott to send one.

Which he did, obviously it's Scott. 

But Liam didn't have Theo's number. He didn't have anywhere and anyway to ask Theo for even a fraction of the smell. He had no right either, he didn't kiss Theo back, he has no right to be hung up when Theo obviously thought Liam wasn't depressingly in love with him. 

Liam was still in love with him Though, and it was still hella pathetic. 

•••

Theo groans, the tiny little wolf perched on his chest his rumbling happily. Slapping his chest. 

"Dino dino dino!" He was chanting. Theo smiled despite being exhausted and woken up by a tiny toddler. He searched for the remote and switched the t.v. on, flipping to the kids channel, 40. 

Lukas got off of him and sat on the ground, eyes trained intently in the talking dinosaurs on the screen.

"Hey Lukas, were gonna take a little de tour alright?" Lukas nodded despite not understanding a word and Theo laughed, looking for  change of clothes. He found a different shirt and took of his current one, swapping for pink sweater. 

"Okay Lukas, keep the t.v. on but help Theo clean up your toys" Lukas got up and on shaky legs started putting his toys into a large bag. The bag was the one Theo used for any toys the kids may have, and he always bought any kid he picked up a toy, sometimes a book or a keychain, whatever they wanted. 

"Lukas were gonna go now" Theo looked over the room, making sure he grabbed everything. "No more dinosaurs?" He asked frowning.

"No more dinosaurs, maybe if your good in the car I'll let you watch your dinosaurs on my phone Okay?" Theo asked. 

"Okay Teo!" Lukas bolted to his shoes, strapping the Velcro together and smiling happily. "You can go!" Theo smiled, the kid zoomed from the motel room outside, waiting patiently by his door to the truck.

Theo put the bags in the back and Strapped Lukas in, getting in his own seat and texting Ruby He was on his way. Before going to his kids apps, clicking on the one for watching t.v. 

"You can watch your dinosaurs" Theo handed him the phone, Lukas smiled and cheered. Grabbing it and pressing play.

This would be a long day.

••• 

Whoever told Liam babies were easy to take care of were fucking liars. He can't possibly think anyone in the whole world could think those little rats would be easy to take care of.

All they do is cry and shit. 

Liam can relate. 

He bounces unnamed baby in his arms. Cooing, it calms down almost immedialty and Allison knows Liam is right. It's gonna be hell to get rid of this little guy. The baby had already taken a liking to Liam in a way he hasn't with anyone else. 

He let Allison and Mason hold him, but he loved Liam, always babbling and cooing, looking up at him like he was the world. Liam guessed the little baby had chosen him as his guardian, it sucked Liam was gonna have to give him to this Dominic guy, he was probably a dick anyway. 

Liam also knew Allison was right, the baby boy needed a name, he didn't know how long he would have to keep the baby, he hoped only a few days so he doesn't have to get attached, or feel the need to name him.

Mason suggested Clark Kent and Liam almost punched him in the face. 

But Liam was already growing attached to him. He wanted to name him. But he didn't know if he was allowed, so like a complete and total moron he strapped the baby to his chest in some weird bondage thing Allison bought him and walked to Derek's loft.

Breaking in he caught Stiles fumbling of the coach, sweaty and discombobulated. Derek, sitting on the couch with his dick out. "Really right in front of my baby?" He asked. Derek tucked his dick back into his pants, seemingly not embarrassed Liam caught him and his boyfriend in the act.

"Not your baby Liam" He chortled. 

"Can I name him?" Liam asked. 

"Can you name him, Liam your getting to attached" Derek said flatly. "No. It's that I'm tired of going around and calling it the baby, or it. Of the baby boy" Liam whined.

"Liam stop fucking whining and name the damn thing for All I care" Stiles snarled,  obviously not pleased by being interrupted while giving head.

"Liam you can't name the baby, the parents or Dominic can though" Derek offered.

"Bull-fucking-shit" Liam muttered. "Come on Liam Jr. We don't need them" and he promptly turns and walks out from the loft. Before sticking his head back in, "Also Stiles really? Creaming your pants from giving head? Sad dude" before busting the hell out of the loft. 

•••

Your now arriving in Beacon Hills 

The sign read like a curse, while Lukas was very excited to go, he said he wanted a keychain. Theo was dreading it. He pulled over to the side of the road, for a break. 

Lukas was whining so Theo climbed into the back and grabbed him, sitting him in his lap, Lukas rubbed his scruff and laughed. 

"Itchy" this kid never failed to make him smile like an idiot whenever he did something.  

"Okay Lukey, it's time to go get a new kiddo!" Theo cheered. "Baby baby baby!" Lukas cheered, he strapped the toddler back into his carseat. 

The other carseat for the smaller child was already placed and ready for the new comer. He knew the baby doesn't have a name, that was probably the best part about the job, when on a rare occasion he got to name a kid.  

So he drove, he didn't need to know the address of the animal clinic, if was burned into his mind. 

•••

"Alright, Ruby said Dominic will be here soon" Derek read from his phone, Liam still held the baby and everything the baby had with him in a duffle.

Liam heard something.

Thump. Thump.. Thump. 

Theo's heartbeat? No he was just imagining it. A smell was coming to his senses. Lavender and, sandalwood? But there was something different, another creature in the car. 

Liam jumped up, "Theo!" He screamed. 

"What? We're not naming the baby Theo" Malia interjected. "No Theo!" Liam pointed to the door. "Dominic" Stiles insisted. "No Stiles, that is Theo, with a kid" Lydia said. Theo opened up the door. He looked different. A good different.

His hair was longer, darker with what looked like natural highlights. Scruff, he was broader than he was before, taller, he wore a pink sweater and skinny jeans and boots. 

No one spoke, and it was taking all of Liam's self control not to jump him.

"Teo Teo! Baby!" The light boy clapped his hands together. "Quiet Lukas, we don't want to wake him" Theo said, his voice sounded like a fresh of breathe air. Like Liam could breathe again.

"Theo-" Liam started. "Can you sign these" Theo pushed a document under his nose. Liam frowned. "Actaully Theo, I have to" Theo nodded and Gave the documents to Derek.

And awkward silence filled the room, Theo looking Anywhere but Liam. Lukas babbling and Liam staring at Theo. 

Derek signed the papers, and Theo grabbed the duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder. The grabbed the baby with his other arm. "Teo why you cry?" Lukas rubbed Theo's eyes.

"Happy tears Lu" He walked away, toward the car. Liam stood, watching him go. "Go after him Liam. You'll regret it if you don't" Scott said. Liam ran through the door, just in time to see Theo's truck speed off, going fast, out of Beacon Hills. 

Liam broke down into tears again.

•••

Theo shouldn't be crying. He has no right to be, the baby is still asleep and he smells like Beacon Hills, Like Liam. It makes him sob, so much eventually he pulls over and starts crying, hard. He couldn't think of a  reason for leaving except he couldn't deal with the confrontation. He heard Lukas struggling but Theo was gonna be selfish for a second a and keep crying.

"Teo!" Lukas had some how unbundled himself and was pulling himself into Theo's lap. "Teo why so sad" Lukas rubbed at his face.

"I miss someone" Theo knew It was stupid, opening up to a 3 year old. "Then go find em" he said simply. 

"I can't, they don't miss me".

•••

It's been a year. Lukas still hasn't found a home, the place he was supposed to take him to got ransacked by Wendigos so Theo had to take 3 werebabies to the facility, he ended up taking the baby he got from Beacon Hills, now named Bucky to a small home in the woods on the off skirts of a North Carolina Town.

The 2 one from the Wendigo ransack was a a girl he named Gwyneth, Gwyn for short. 

Now He's pretty much adopted the four year old in his back seat, he goes on all his 'missions' with him, and makes friends with all the kids they bring into the car. The most he's ever had was four, Lukas,  a little were jaguar named Jamie, a 7 year old coyote named Eleanor  and a 13 year old named Rose in his front seat. 

He kinda liked having a lot of kids in the car, especially older ones, they could take care of the younger. He thought about using some of his money to buy a minivan but he still holds the truck in His heart. 

He's driving to pick up a new girl, Octavia from a facility in Tennessee when he pulls into a burger king. While Lukas is passed out he tries to clean out his junk, mainly his car, opening the passenger drawer. Riffling through the postcard from past kids he got sent to the facility and all the paperwork a little piece of a ripped  paper fell out, there were a few numbers in it, and Theo was back in that.  If you need anything.

Theo would be lying if he said he didn't need someone to talk to.

So he dialed. It was a funb descions he knew, he was gonna back out but the phone answered. 

"This is Allison Argent" she answered. 

"Are you alone?" Theo asked. 

"Theo?" She asked  back.

"Yeah. It's Theo".

That's how it began, a friendship, after explaining his thoughts and feelings Allison would face time him everyday, talking to him and Lukas, Octavia, the little rascal also spoke to her sometimes, mainly about the big baddie of the week. 

He had Octavia for over 3 months. He also had a multitude of other kids during that time. 

So Allison got to know them. Even if they were children.

Theo felt bad, about asking these conversations they were having to be kept to themselves. 

But it was for the better. Theo wasn't going back to Beacon Hills, but at least now he had a tie to his old home.

He pulled over and parked in the motel parking lot. "Up Lukas!" Theo said happily,  the blonde woke up instantly and started babbling happily to Octavia. 

Octavia was 12, so she got out of the car on her own while Lukas was still taken out of his carseat. Theo grabbed the bags and watched the two run off to their room.

Theo unlocked the door to the room, two beds. One for Theo and Lukas and The other for Octavia. 

Octavia flopped on to one and passed out, not even kicking off her shoes. Theo couldn't be bothered, Octavia didn't like people touching her either so she strayed away from that.

Lukas started quietly playing with his toys, he still loved his dinosaurs. When he get would loud Theo would ask him to be quieter, he always did. 

Theo pulls open his own bag, some sweatshirts and other clothing items were strewn about inside. But there was something at the bottom, his book. 

He took pictures of every child he had ever taken care of, with a name and everything on the back of the Polaroid. 

He started looking through them, going back to his first ever kid, 5 goddamn years ago, Jace a six year old löwenmensch Dutch boy. 

Jace had dark red locks of hair and freckles, bright green eyes, but he never spoke one word to Theo, until he dropped him off at his new family's home. 'Thank you' was all he had said. 

He flipped through the book, his oldest kid when he was 19, a 18 year old girl, she was a vampire who loved dc comics, her name was Ivy. 

She was a talker, Theo didn't even think she would remember him Though, she never really talked to him, just more to herself. 

His most recent drop off, a 9 year old boy, Gavin who had been taken by a large pack in South America, getting Lukas on a plane was the worst experience of his life. While Lukas was a good kid his curiosity for the better of him 90% of the time. 

It was just the little things he noticed about the kids he had taken care of. 

•••

"We are not using my baby to get your boytoy back" Stiles yelled. They were in the Loft, Derek holding said baby in his arms. 

"We don't have to give her to Theo! We just have to call her in as a missing baby and ask for Theo!" Liam said.

"That is the dumbest plan you've ever come up with" Isaac remarked. "Shut it scarf boy" Liam offhandedly commented. "That was the shittiest response ever" Isaac crossed his arms and leaned back.

Liam just growled. 

"Well maybe if you had been quick enough to go after you boytoy last time-" Stiles started.

"Fuck off all of you, I'll fucking find him myself" Liam yelled, the baby let out a wail, and he felt bad, but only for a moment before walking out of the loft, slamming the door, well actually pulling it off of its hinges. 

It fell behind him but Liam couldn't care less, taking his own car before pulling away, towards the tunnels.

When he arrived he was hit by bad memories, sure he had been back her before, normally when a new big bad came they were looking for the Dread Dcotors Work. 

Liam wandered the tunnels, letting the scent take him. The scent Theo always cared, Lavender and Sandalwood. 

The scent was dying in the tunnels, but he should be able to find something of Theo's he left behind. Something that will lead him to Theo, anything.

He felt like he was wondering for hours before he came across it, a tiny room which smelt, so strongly of Theo. 

The door was jammed so Liam pulled the handle clean off and kicked the door over, as he done earlier in the Loft.

He walks into the room, it looks like a motel.  There are no signs that anyone had ever stayed in the room, perfectly neat, drawers pushed it. The only sign of someone living was the smell and the broke mirror, splattered with blood. Liam was drawn to the bed, it was obvious Theo had slept in it. 

It smelt just like him. Without thinking about sanitary concerns he rubbed himself all over the covers, purring like a cat ad he took in the smell he had been missing for five years. 

He had gotten a whiff, but now he wants the real thing. 

So Liam Searched for any worn and not washed clothes, so pretty much all of them, Liam was pretty sure the Dread Doctors didn't have washing machines.

Liam grabbed anything he could, shoving it all in a drawer and carrying it out of the tunnels. When he came back outside Mason was leaning on his van.

Nolan and Brett Stood on the side, Nolan's hands in his pockets and Brett's arm around the smaller boys shoulders. 

Corey stood side by Mason, Lori and Allison were also there, smiling. 

"Come on, we'll help you find your boytoy"

••••

"McDonald's!" Lukas cheered, Theo smiled and laughed, handing the boy a small chocolate milk and a happy meal, Octavia was plopped on the motel bed, shoes kicked off and picking at her socks. 

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you 2 cheeseburgers and some nuggets" He said to the 14 year old. 

She smiled softly, taking the food in her hands and eating slowly. 

Theo took out his own food, downing it with black coffee. It was bitter in his throat but everything else they had to put in the coffee was also bitter so he dealt with it. 

He was sitting and drinking when Octavia looked up at him, "Mr. Raeken?" She asked quietly. "Call me Theo, Octavia" Theo smiled. "Okay, uh Theo, where am I going?" She asked. 

Theo was used to the question, the kids would always ask where they would end up, some didn't care, some cried and others never asked. 

"Your going to Portland, a nice werewolf family, a mom and a dad, you'll get three older brothers and a pack" Theo smiled, he remembered the information from Elena's email. 

Elena had taken over for Ruby, hunters ransacked the facility where Ruby worked 3 months ago, they killed her and 12 other staff members, 23 kids died and 6 were injured, only only 39 survived the massacre. 

"Okay thanks Mr.- Theo" She bite her lip and got up to use the bathroom. 

" Teo?" Lukas asked soflty. "Yes Lukas?" He asked, like a routine. "Can we go to the woods, wolfy wanna run" Lukas said, his eyes were glowing yellow. 

"Yeah can we?" Octavia asked. 

"I guess we can, but they aren't any woods around so let's drive for a bit to find some alright?" Theo smiled, "pack up your stuff"  Theo said, Octavia listened, pulling on her shoes and helping Lukas with his toys, Theo dropped the bags in the back of the truck, going back and seeing Lukas with his little fist wrapped around Octavia's wrist. 

Octavia watched Theo strap Lukas into his carseat. She climbed into the back.

"You can sit in the front you know" Theo mused. "I know" she responded. 

•••

"Nolan you should've peed at the last rest stop!" Liam yelled, "I didn't have to pee then!" Nolan yelled back. "Will both of you shut the fuck up?" Allison asked annoyed. "I'm trying to fucking sleep" Allison grumbled. 

"Why you slept all night?" Corey asked. 

"Scott and Isaac are trying for a baby, there very fucking vocal" Allison grumbled, digging her head into Lori's shoulder. "Your nothing like my girlfriends shoulder" Allison mumbled.  
"Uh thanks?" Lori asked. 

"I don't think it was a compliment Lor" Mason chided. "Shhhh" Brett laughed, Nolan dug his head into his shoulder and groaned.

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled over. "Go piss in a tree hunter" Liam remarked. "I haven't been a hunter for five years, yah bitch" Nolan said simply, before crawling out of the back door of their pedo van. 

Liam always said it looked like a white van, that weird old men kidnapped children in, except it was red and black, Liam didn't know if that was better or worse. 

"Can we just leave him here?" Liam murmured.

"Fuck off Dumbar" Brett said, shoving his middle finger in Liam's face. 

•••

"Liam stop sticking your head out of the window!" Mason yelled, trying to pull his bestfriend back. 

"No!" Liam yelled stubbornly, searching for Theo's scent, they were somewhere in Nevada, no where near Vegas though. "Make a right" Mason turned quickly, the car nearly tipping over as Mason had to make quick work. 

"Get your ass back in here or I will finger you!" Mason threatened.  Liam's face scrunched up in confusion and Nolan's in disgust. 

"As much as fun as that would be- Mason hands away from his ass" Allison scolded. "We'll get fucking pulled over for this shit." Mason murmured. 

"No we won't, I'll make us invisible" Corey beamed. "You can get your hands on 7 people?" Brett said, bemused. "Wouldn't be my first time" Corey winked. "Corey when did you get dirty?" Lori asked laughing. 

"Stop making orgy jokes babe, the only thing close to orgy was a threesome with Brett and I" Mason chuffed.

Nolan looked offended. Pushing Brett's arm off of him and switching sides to Lori.

"I'll pick the Talbot who tells me about their threesome with my friends" Nolan tsked, sticking his tounge out at his boyfriend.

"Lori tells you about her threesomes?" Mason asked. "Yeah, Liam and Allison" Nolan said sassily.

"What the fuck!" Brett screamed. "It was one time, BRETT oh my fuck" Liam swore as Brett pulled him down out of the window and on to the floor of the van. "You fucked my sister?" Brett asked, eyes yellow. 

" So Did Allison" Liam's voice wavered, scared. "Yeah well I like Allison, and how do you think your alpha would like it I told him you stuck your dick into his ex girlfriend?" Brett asked, smirking. 

"I hate both of you," Liam's nose perked up, the scent getting stronger. "LEFT!" Mason swung the car left, effectively landing Liam on Lori, Nolan and Allison's legs.  

"Thank God, Liam get your head out the damn window and Nolan stop talking about Lori's threesomes"

•••

"O what state we in?" Theo asked, driving through the streets forest around him. 

"Nebraska Theo" Octavia answered, his phone in her hand, "and where are we headed?" He asked, tapping his finger on the wheel and turning onto the next interstate. 

"Oregan" Octavia smiled. "Alright gimme Back my phone" Theo said, pushing his hand out, There was nothing soon entering his phone, Octavia had clicked the home button before turning it off, effectively landing on a picture. One Liam had taken after the ghost riders. 

The two of them, beaten and bloody, but still smiling, Theo had felt like they were friends, maybe something even more, even if just for a moment before Liam went off galavanting with Hayden.

"My friend Liam" Theo said, the words sounded foreign, wrong. Liam wasn't his friend, they hadn't talked in 5 years, the last thing he said to him was about paperwork. 

"You don't have friends" Octavia mused. "Thanks O that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Theo took his phone and pushed it into his front pocket. 

"Your welcome, I try" She said. "So who is he, actually?" Octavia was smart, annoying but smart.

"He's, not really a friend. I had some bad blood with his pack back in Beacon Hills-" Theo started.

"Beacon Hills? Do you know Isaac Lahey?" Octavia asked with interest. 

"Uh mildly why?" Theo asked. 

"When my sister and I were in France with the pack Isaac helped us find our way back when we were lost! Can we please go back to Beacon Hills if he's there!" Octavia begged. 

"I-uh-um I don't have the best relationship with the people there, it isn't a good idea" Theo said softly. 

"Oh Okay. I need a nap" 

•••

Theo was a fucking pansy. He couldn't say no to a little kid. Especially a little kid like Octavia, so he turned the fucking car around and started driving right back to the pack and place he had been avoiding for 5 years. 

He really was going soft. 

•••

"I smell him more" Liam whispered,  he was tired of his head hanging out the window, so he settled for letting it sit on the car door.

"Its been two days, where are we?" Lori asked. 

"Nebraska apparently" Nolan offered, showing his phone to them. "Great" Brett drawled. "Lets go get some food I guess, Mase pull over" Corey tapped his boyfriends shoulder. He nodded and Mason pulled over.

"I'll find a place to eat" Brett said, pulling out his phone and searching for places near here.

"The smell is fading" Liam whined. He was feeling miserable. He missed Theo's sent, despite being in one of his gray sweaters he still felt far away from him. 

"Okay, what direction is it?" Lori asked. 

"Liam should be able to tell better as a wolf" Allison offered. "Scott can smell and hear better doing it." Allison nodded off, obviously thinking about something different. 

"Okay" Liam said soflty. "Uh Grans diner about 12 blocks ahead Mase" Brett said. Mason nodded, sticking the key in the ignition and driving towards the diner.

 

•••

"O, wake up" Theo gently pushed her shoulder. 

"Wear are we Theo?" She asked groggily. She was tired. "Nebraska, were still in Nebraska Octavia, but we're gonna stop at Grans and get some food, then we're going to Beacon Hills" He tried a smile at the last words. 

She immediately brightened, happier. There was a large smile on her face, dimples showing. 

"Teo!" Lukas called from the back, he turned to look at the blonde boy, "What's about Luke?" He asked, petting his hair.

"Pan-cackes?" He asked, he didn't pronounce it right and it made Theo smile a little. "Yeah bud will get you pancakes" Lukas cheered and Theo started the car, speeding into the street, he drove the speed limit but there were some dangerous people in Nebraska apparently, who didn't care about road safety.

Theo managed to get to the Diner without any accidents, the place reeked, it smelled kinda like home. But he pushed the smell to the back of his mind, using his nose for things only humans could smell, bacon and maple syrup. 

Octavia was excited, he grabbed Lukas and held him, since he had been going through a phase of only ever wanting to be held anywhere he went. 

They walked in together, the smells were intoxicating, smelling like, Liam. Theo got rid of it, lots of people probably used Liam's shampoo and body wash. The mango and raspberry stuff. God he was such a loser for remembering that. 

"Can we have a booth?" He asked the waitress, the place was styled from the 50's. Kinda like a retro Denny's meets Riverdale's pop diner. 

C'mon Theo had to do something when the kids were asleep. 

"Yep!" She said all too perky for working the 3 am shift. 

She lead them to a booth, the smell was beginning to make him dizzy, it was so potent. He tried to tune it out but he couldn't, so he had hoped to just wait it out. 

They end up getting there food soon, Lukas wanted 2 cut up pancakes and sausage, with milk. Octavia got hasbrowns and chocolate chip pancakes, sid of sausage and bacon. 

Theo pretty much just got pancakes, hash browns, sausage bacon and eggs. He hasn't eaten in about a day and a half, so he would probably be eating a lot tonight. 

Just as the smell faded, it got stronger. Like Liam was right outside, but he wasn't. He couldn't have been.

 

•••

"I smell Theo too actually" Brett murmured. "You too Talbot?" Allison asked. The wolves nodded, They could definitely smell Theo from here, like he was near. 

Liam started to wander off, in search of just something to help him find Theo.

A smell got stronger, Theo mixed with two other scents, one he doesn't know, and one he recognises, even if faintly. 

He follows it, and stops. Staring at the truck, it just there, all the same. Nothing is different except for the blinds in the back windows. Which are pulled up, showing the other new thing, a carseat. 

He remembers when he talked with Theo in that truck. "You only feel one emotion at a time" Theo had said, bullshit, Liam was feeling thousands. 

"Liam?" Liam turned at the voice, Allison. "Alli it's his truck" Liam said, voice small. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him bury his head into her shoulder. 

 

••••  
"C'mon Lukas" Theo lifted up the blonde as a group came through the door. 

Theo looked, and stopped. 

Brett, Lori, Nolan, Mason and Corey stood, glancing around. 

Theo locked eyes with Mason and Lukas giggled.

"Hey Theo so when are we-" Octavia had come back from the bathroom. Looking at the stare down. 

"What's going on?" She asked soflty again, curling in on herself. 

"A family reunion of sorts" Brett smirked. "Liam wants to see you" Theo said nothing at Mason's words. 

Just grabbed Octavia's hand. He was walking, Corey put a hand in his shoulder. "Theo, talk to him. Please." Corey begs. 

Theo nodded, disappearing. He started walking, talking Octavia to go to the car. She started walking. 

"Dunbar boy is hugging a girl with black hair" Octavia came back whispering. Theo nodded. They kept walking, they walked right past them to the car. 

Liam stopped hugging, -Allison, fucking Allison- and looked at him. 

"Theo?" His voice held so much hope, so much pain. 

"I've gotta go, and you've apparently gotta sleep with your alpha's ex" Theo said, petty.

He let Octavia crawl into her seat, buckling Lukas in. 

He heard Liam crying, and it took all of his willpower not to turn back, he reached for his door handle, but it was locked, he went to grab his keys, patting his jeans in search. 

Octavia poped up by the window, dangling them in front of his face. 

"Deal with your problems" She smiled. He groaned, smug bastard. 

He turned around, Allison was frowning at him, hard. If looks could kill...

"I was hugging him you jackass because he misses his goddamn anchor." Theo felt guilty at Allison's words. But Liam didn't want to be with him, he wasn't gay. 

Theo was probably crying now, it was pathetic really, how so far gone on the boy, he had been away from him for longer time than he had known him. 

"God Theo just fucking hug him" Brett shouted. Theo looked at Liam, still sobbing and ran forwards, wrapping his arms around the smaller beta. Liam buried his nose into his neck, tears staining Theo's dark sweater. Theo wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Liam's going around his waist.

Theo was letting his large tears fall into Liam's neck, Theo was tall enough now that he had to lean down to rest his chin on Liam's head. He leaned even further and ran his nose along his neck, scenting him.

"Theo.." Liam whined. "Shhh" Theo said soflty. Running his arms up and done his -boyfriends? Friends?- his betas shoulders.

A load piercing wail ruined the moment, and when he did never not. He looked back at his truck, Lukas whining from his carseat. 

He unwrapped his arms from Liam, who whined too, but this was his job, Lukas needed him right now. He went to Lukas, the door was unlocked. 

Lukas stopped crying when Theo held him, digging his head into Theo's shoulder. "You smell funny" He whined, trying to replace the sent with his own small nose. 

Allison laughed, reminding them that there were other people hear besides him and Liam, Mason was holding up his phone, wiping pretend tears. 

"I'm sending that to Scott" He said blankly. "That was beautiful guys" Nolan said over dramatically, clapping. Corey was laughing, "Oh look Theo had a kid" Brett said sarcastically. 

"He's not technically my kid, this is Lukas-" Theo started, Lukas bolted up, his head hitting Theo's chin.

"With a K! Right Teo?" He asked. "Yeah Lukas, with a K" Theo nodded. 

"Teo, adorable" Lori cooed. 

"It really is, uh hey Theo do they have Anywhere they need to be?" Liam asked, fidgeting. 

"Uh, Lukas is practically mine now, Octavia has to be in Oregon in a month. I have to pick up a Madelaine and Zoe in Kansas" Theo scratched his neck.

"Teo, wanna run!" Lukas said, squirming in his grip, "Alright, if the light starts to fade you come back alright!?" Theo asked. Lukas nodded, padding off. 

"Aren't you worried he'll disappear?" Corey asked. "Nope, he always comes back" Octavia slammed the door to the car. 

"Okay, News, uh Mr. - Theo the family in Oregan ran into some legal issues, they don't have enough money to take care of a kid, they called you while you were reuniting with your boyfriend" Octavia passed around the word like it meant nothing. 

 

"Then she can come to Beacon Hills?" Liam asked soflty. "Sure Baby wolf, she can come" He smiled back to Octavia, who beamed brightly. 

"Can I uh, come with you?" Liam asked again, this time louder, with a still small smile. 

"Um. I don't think there will be room. I have to pick up these girls and-" Theo started. "I'll go with your old Pack Theo. I wanna meet them" She said, hopeful and scared, scared he would say no. He looked to Allison, who nodded. 

"Yeah Octavia you can go, be good for the pack, and guys limit the orgy talk, go grab your stuff" Octavia ran to the back of the car, mildly confused, mumbling the word orgies a couple times. 

Lukas ran back, something in his hand.

"Lukas what did I say about killing rabbits?" Theo snapped. "Teo, it's alive. Can we keep him?" Lukas begged.

Theo looked concerned. 

"Lukas we don't have the room" Theo said sadly. Lukas frowned. "Oh god Theo now's he sad, of course we can keep the bunny, what do you think is a good name Lukas?" Liam leaned down to carefully hold the rabbit in his hands. 

"Suny! One n" the four year old held up his pointer finger to show his point. "Alright, suny is staying Apparently"

••••

 

Suny the rabbit was given a cage, yes Theo went to a pet store to get the necessities for a while bunny in his car. He had no idea how in the world it would work when he had two more children in the car, but for now he was fine. Lukas was asleep with his blanket tucked around him and the rabbit was too. 

And Liam was holding his hand like a lifeline, telling him about how much he missed him, kissing anywhere he could reach. 

••••

 

When Theo bought his truck he really hadn't thought about the fact the whole front of the truck was a long seat, but Liam seemed to take that into consideration as he curled up into Theo's shoulder, one of Theo's worn sweaters on him.

They were almost to the girl's pick up place. Liam was flipping through the stations, deciding on listening to the top forty. 

They arrived at Madelaine and Zoe's pick up place, a library, He told Liam to wait as he picked them up. Zoe was toddler, like Lukas, 3 years old of Native American descent, She was born from Two werewolves in Satomi's old pack. 

The other girl, she was different, she was African America, a were panther, with unruly curly locks and freckles, everywhere. 

"Your Madelaine" he said to the older of the two. Madelaine nodded. 

"So what creature is Zoe, It wasn't specified on the forms. "Kitsune. She was born in Korea, Korean Mom and a Satomi pack member native American mother" Madelaine rushed out, twirling her hair on her finger.

"What kinda of kitsune?" Theo asked. "Fire Kitsune" Theo nodded, grabbing Zoe and her stuff, taking her to the car. 

Liam had rearranged some stuff, The bunny, suny was on the front seat with him, nearest to the window, with the seat belt strapped over the cage, suny was drinking some water. 

Lukas was awake now. "Hope you don't mind sitting in the middle of Two carseats" He told her, "anything is better than a church floor" She mumbled, crawling into the back of the truck, sitting in the middle, Lukas gazed at her, reaching a small hand out.

"Hey little guy" She cooed. "That's Lukas, guy in the front is my boyfriend Liam and the bunny next to him is named Suny" Theo finished strapping Zoe into the seat. Getting into his own and driving. 

 

"Boyfriend?" Liam asked, bemused. Theo realized he had made a grave mistake. 

"Uh yeah" He murmured, "Do you not want to-" Liam still had a dopey grin on his face. "Of course I wanna be your boyfriend Theo, do you wanna be mine?" He asked, soflty again.

"Of course Baby wolf, I wouldn't have said it if It wasn't true."

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, when Theo and Liam met in the animal clinic I would end if with a thousand words of fluff but instead I dragged in on for another 3k, when Theo was leaving the second time I was gonna have him actually leave and then never have them reunite but I'm a terrible person and a sucker for these two's happiness.


End file.
